Bernadette/Gallery - Howard
Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first proposal to Bernadette. Closet2.jpg|At home with Howard and Bernadette. FI05.png|Taking care of Howard's invalid mother. Pn13.png|Howard flipping out over the baby. Pn12.png|I love you! FI07.png|Laughing over taking care of Howard's invalid mother. FI09.png|Taking care of his mother. Twin2.png|Caught Leonard in Penny's nightie. Mp17.png|I bought you a brownie and I ate it! FI49.png|Taking care of his mother is what it will be like to have a baby. FI48.png|Taking care of Howard's invalid mother. Gore1.jpg|Bernie and Howard taking care of his mother. AN12.jpg|Talking about kids. TTD-12.jpg|Looking for clues. Bu55 (1).png|Apology tour T-shirts. Iss37.png|Reminiscing about Stuart. Iss36.png|Reminiscing about Stuart. Din4.jpg|Howard wants to go back up into space. Val12.png|Romance on Valentine's Day. Pos10.jpg|Are you sure? Doc4.png|Bernie wants to talk to Howie. Crp31.png|I'll go have dinner, you stay home with the Internet and have the romance. Crp60.png|Howard has dinner for date night. Tel3.jpg|I'll go have dinner, you stay home with the Internet and have the romance. Tel13.jpg|Listening to Stuart's tweets. CE1.png|Howard trimming a Christmas tree. Sol15.jpg|Raj is friends with his girlfriend's husband? ju43.png|Flowers and an apology for Bernadette. bg55.png|Wait, that's it! aws165.png|Howard and Bernadette. aws170.png|Howard and Bernadette. bg56.png|We made a person. bg38.png|Is it hormones are just sad? I don't know anymore! bg30.png|Raj we need to talk. tt3.png|We’re in it for the groupies. tt8.png|And she’s pregnant because we had sex. And we had sex because…. Laughs well, come on. tt11.png|Me? How? Why? Work10.jpg|Apologizing to each other. HowardsRolex.jpg|When Bernadette presented Howard an expensive Rolex watch. A24.jpg|Sleeping over in his room. 10.17 CC-2.jpg|Paying Raj so he can attend Comic Con. 10.18 EHI-3.jpg|Dinner in 4A. TPG-11.jpg|Bed rest together. 10.23 TGC-13.jpg|Being needy together. 11.01 TPP-12.jpg|Howard finds out she's pregnant. 11.01 TPP-13.jpg|Sheldon insulting pregnant women. Eros6.png|Howard and Bernadette video chatting. Eros5.png|Howard making fun of Raj. 10.17 CC-5.jpg|What do you want? 10.20 TRD-7.jpg|Bernie has been acting weird. 10.21 TSA-11.jpg|Wondering about Halley in day care. 10.21 TSA-14.jpg|Halley's going off to day care! Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io2 250.jpg|Bernadette likes mini-Howard. MiniHow.jpg|Examining the mini-Howard. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431504-1280-720.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431513-1280-720.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. HowardandBernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette kiss. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Are you blue? Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. Pic7.jpg|Leonard's the bad guy, not you. Qw8.png|Is that Emily's feelings? To99.png|Howard letting Bernadette be the hammer. TO43.png|I like it when you take charge. TO44.png|We have to get Stuart to move out. Pants1.png|Howard without his pants. Hs28.png|Going to call tech support now? Soft38.png|Picture of the mini-cocktail. Wd40.png|Our wedding vows were better. Soft36.png|My little boss man. Mini2.jpg|The mini-cocktail. Mini1.jpg|Talking about his leadership abilities. Solo16.png|Working on his astronaut musical. SOlo17.png|Working on his astronaut musical. Pong8.jpg|We're not getting rid of my official Doctor Who TARDIS. Tums14.png|Bar Mitzvah cake. Tums8.png|Howard doesn't want the last of his Mom's food to spoil. 2M19.png|Listening to Raj and Emily fight. Zam25.png|Waiting for the airline to find his Mom. Den32.png|Sheldon comforting Howard. Den13.png|The new comic book store. Den6.png|In the kitchen. Den5.png|In their apartment. Rip6.jpg|This furniture belongs in my Mother's den. Qw5.png|Playing Emily or Cinnamon. Fig38.png|Sheldon to Amy: Wishing you were Jewish? Urn14.png|Bernadette made Raj muffins to cheer him up. Nose13.png|Raj's coaster gift. Eq17.png|Bernadette and Howard going to the prom. Prom1.png|Bernadette and Howard at the prom. Eq10.png|Bernadette and Howard going to the prom. Ped10.png|Make up sex. Eq5.png|Bernadette and Howard going to the prom. App7.jpg|Arguing about the stars on his chore list. Hup6.png|Ma, you're cancelling Stuart's check. Hup3.png|Howard wants to invest in Stuart's comic book store. S212.jpg|Fancy pitching windup. S210.jpg|Howardette. Doc34.png|Let me checkout your crawlspace. S216.jpg|Howard & Bernie. S206.jpg|Bernadette helping Howard with his pitching. Snap22.png|The Wolowitz's at the LA Angels game. Herb6.jpg|Howard is proposing to Bernie. React2.jpg|Waiting to hear about his mother in the hospital. S5EP03 - Howard and Bernadette start a trail turn. Bu41 (1).png|Watching Sheldon apologize to Emily. Home.jpg|Howard is back from space. S5EP03 - Bernadette approaches Howard's house.jpg|At Howard's front door. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. S6EP04 - Howard with Bernadette.jpg|Howard returns and Bernadette is too sick and tired to love him. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette's magic costume. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz! H&B2.jpg|Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz! The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -8.jpg|Raj is getting weird. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -9.jpg|We need to have Raj back up a bit. Howard and Bernadette in his room.jpg|Howard and Bernadette in bed together. The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Howard's clever magic trick.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver- Howardette 1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 3.jpg|In Bernadette's car. gc31.png|Bernadette and Howard have it. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Dance practice for the wedding reception. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Gag1.jpg|In the ER waiting room. Hall4.png|Feeling a little blue? Hall2.png|Sexy smurf. Qwer.jpg|Spending the night in the telescope lab. Gt61.png|Howard's okay. Nuts3.jpg|H&B spending the night in the telescope lab with Raj. Rab11.jpg|What is in our hot tub? Rab10.jpg|"Hot" Howard. Rab7.jpg|Rescuing the animal. MMM9.jpg|Bernadette's fake "I like magic" smile. Rab6.jpg|How to revive a rabbit. Rab5.jpg|Acting like parents. Rab2.jpg|Acting like parents. Nuts4.jpg|Spending the night in the telescope lab. Bit10.jpg|Bernie is happy about Howard moving in with her. Rt15.png|We don't like the way Sheldon treats Howard. Rt8.png|Bernadette doesn't want to hear Howard complaining about signing a contract with Sheldon. Rt4.png|Looking over what Howard is planning on signing.\Trc3.jpg|Do you want to work with Sheldon? Trc2.jpg|Howard is happy with Sheldon's clause that Sheldon can't insult him. A18.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Fenc58.png|How did you run 174 miles...today? Fenc57.png|Howard getting caught. A17.jpg|Cuddling. Bit1.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Coat6.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. Si3.jpg|Bernadette is consoling Howard over his new emotional problems. Coat4.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. bg17.png|Howard is shocked by Raj's video. Fe58.png|Laughing at Raj. Raid13.jpg|Leonard's sympathy trick doesn't work on Bernadette. Coat1.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette kiss.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. S5EP03 - Howard and Bernadette start a trail turn.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette 4.jpg|The little star from Howard that he is taking into space. S6EP01 - Bernadette talking to Howard.jpg|Howard talking to Bernie from space. Bob2.jpg|After watching Raj's dog, Bernadette says that she can see herself as a mother. CC2.jpg|Pictures of Howard and his Dad. Iss14.png|When are you planning on moving? Iss13.png|After glow. CC5.jpg|In their bedroom before the party. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Rt24.png|Looking over Sheldon's "be nice to Howard" clauses. Iss26.png|We could start with having sex in the garage. Iss16.png|Learning that Stuart watched them while they are sleeping. Sf9.png|Oh, brownies for girl's night. 10.04 tce-14.jpg|Do we want to know the gender? 10.04 tce-17.jpg|Howard calling Raj about what he knows. Flash11.png|Hard working husband leaves. Hab35.png|Finding out their baby's gender. Bump2.png|Email 911! Bump3.png|Weird Howard turned on by his preggo wife. tub16.png|Pregnant Bernadette turns Howard on. tub22.png|Foot massage. tub23.png|Lock the door! tub24.png|You can't email 911. tub27.png|Watching. tub33.png|Watching Raj and Stuart. tub37.png|Watching from above. tub40.png|Watching the trespassers. 10.06 thefetalck-16.jpg|We bought a minivan. K72.png|Checking out the baby. K73.png|Howard felt a kick. K68.png|Asleep. V39.png|Why did you blab? GL38.png|Bernadette didn't think Sheldon was that violent? 10.06 thefetalck-17.jpg CL10.png|Looking through Stuart's gift. CL23.png|Fixing dinner. CL32.png|Do something Batman. CL49.png|Howard is letting Raj and Stuart do all the work. CL66.png|What's the plan? CL68.png|We're having a baby. I love you! CL69.png|Heading to the hospital to have their baby. HWB.png|At the hospital. Cv5.jpg|Bernadette in labor. Cv6.jpg|Naming their baby. HWB.png|Going through labor. CT5.jpg|Another contraction. CT3.jpg|I remember thinking, “this is stupid” and I was right! bn1.png|On the way to the hospital. bn4.png|Happy about their blessed event. bn38.png|Raj filming the parents return home. bn78.png|Another contraction. bn85.png|I’m so thirsty. Give me more ice chips. bn87.png|So, what are we gonna name this kid? bn88.png|Melvina. Let’s keep thinking. bn96.png|I remember thinking, “this is stupid” and I was right! bn97.png|Ohhh! bn98.png|No! If one more person puts their fingers near my uterus, I’m gonna cross my legs and snap ‘em off! Hol15.jpg|Tired after trying to settle Halley. Hol16.jpg|Bernadette doesn't know why Stuart calms her down. Hol19.jpg|Bernadette doesn't know why Stuart can stop Halley crying. Hll28.png|The Wolowitz family arrives. Hll38.png|Listening to Penny and Leonard's Christmas story. Hll52.png|My daughter hates me! Hll53.png|I'm a bad mother! Hll54.png|Bernadette gets her to sleep. Hll55.png|I love my girls. 10.17 CC-6.jpg|Howard working for his Comic-Con tickets. Eros6.png|Howard and Bernadette video chatting. Eros5.png|Howard making fun of Raj. TNN-9.jpg|Discussing baby names. TAA-7.jpg|I want to take care of them. TAA-9.jpg|Howard trying to be super dad. TAA-11.jpg|I can do this. TAA-18.jpg|Why is Raj asleep on the couch? TAA-19.jpg|Neither want to give up their jobs. Ath1.jpg|Bernie and Howie having family time together. Ath3.jpg|Admiring how cute their kids are. Date26.jpg|You don't want to quit your job either. Date27.jpg|I love you. Date28.jpg|Needing their sleep Pc10.png|Horny Bernadette. TIP-4.jpg|Mary Poppins and Bert. II27.png|Bert is going to clean out Mary Poppin's chimney. II38.png|Unhappy ride home. LH5.png|Howard and Bernie. Neg21.jpg|Bernie trying Fortnite. Vill32.jpg|Bernie gets out the magic tricks. Vill33.jpg|I'll be your pageant mom. Vill50.jpg|What's wrong? Scat5.jpg|Finding Stuart's relationship amusing. SB69.jpg|Howard shot Bernadette in the breast. SB70.jpg|Do you want to kiss it to make it feel better? ZB30.jpg|Lie! NB44.jpg|Now he's a sexy astronaut with a hot wife. Met9.jpg|Howard and Bernadette at the zoning office. md1.jpg|Floodlights snap on! md2.jpg|Lights come on with motion sensors. md3.jpg|Maybe you should plan some trees. md4.jpg|This is a candle light body. md5.jpg|Luminous intrusion. md28.jpg|Maybe Sheldon would like to help us TDO-9.jpg|Mind if we have a guy's weekend? do23.jpg|Is it okay Raj and go out this weekend? do25.jpg|OF COURSE you can go! do61.jpg|Death and Injury Waiver??? do78.jpg|We have kids. I don't think we should both do it. do80.jpg|Um. do81.jpg|Then I should go? TCV-1.jpg|Howard's watching the kids. CV39.jpg|Howard is in charge. TLA-20.jpg|Are you sure you're not Jewish? lar9.jpg|Halley's afraid of the dark. lar10.jpg|Kids won't go to sleep. Curie11.jpg|I need my space. Curie12.jpg|Bernadette doesn't want Howard hurt. Curie16.jpg|H&B scene. ID44.jpg|Bernadette returns. ID45.jpg|Why do you look guilty? ID47.jpg|Raj on a scooter? ID49.jpg|You could get hurt. matcon44.jpg|With a woman who doesn’t care about big romantic movie moments. matcon46.jpg|Just go! TCCO-16.jpg|Bernadette found Howard's interview about Sheldon. change17.jpg|We were just calling to see if you'd heard. change82.jpg|Amy, as your best friend, I’m not gonna let you quit. change83.jpg|Let me tell you Mr. Nobel Laureate wanted olives... TSS-1.jpg|Howard and Bernadette in the kid's room. TSS-2.jpg|Looking at an article on Sheldon that talks about Howard. nobel20.jpg|We’re gonna sleep our asses off! nobel136.jpg|Astronaut Howard Wolowitz Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Trivial Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernadette